Happy Valentine's Day
by Soniclover23
Summary: The boys are out buying their Valentines for the girls meanwhile Amy and the rest of the girls are busy with their Valentines but never did the boys expect a surprising Valentines from the girls. HAPPY Valentine's Day!


**HAPPY Valentine's Day everybody! I hope you are spending it with someone special! I know I am! Wanna know who? Here's a hint…it involves 3 people. Enjoy this cute small one-shot.**

Every year on the 14th of February was a special holiday that was meant to express your love for someone special. It's where you get to really show that special someone how much they mean to you and that you simply can't live without them unless they are by your side. This holiday wasn't only meant for couples but for single people as well who will show their love to friends and family. Who doesn't like chocolate, hugs, kisses, roses? This holiday was known as Valentine's Day. Today was the day where most of the guys were shopping for roses and chocolates for their special girl meanwhile the girls were shopping for something a bit more meaningful to them to give their special boy.

"Man…this holiday is always killer for us!" Knuckles yelled, growling in annoyance.

"Not this year. We'll find something awesome. Last year was a disappointment…" Tails muttered, sighing at the memory.

"Don't even mention it. The girls didn't speak to us for a whole week!" Sonic exclaimed, swinging his arms.

"Heh…it was kind of funny." Shadow lightly chuckled.

 _Last year_

" _Okay guys! They're coming right now! We need to prepare the heart cakes. Stack them on the machine!" Tails yelled, adding the final touches to his latest experiment. Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow were all stacking the cakes in the machine as told._

" _I like the idea of adding their faces on the cake." Silver pointed out._

" _The door knob! They're here! Get ready to surprise them!" Tails quietly yelled._

 _The door opened revealing Amy, Cream, Blaze, Rouge, and Tikal who were slowly walking inside with caution. The boys were trying to hold in their excitement although it was pretty tough for them. Once the lights turned on, Tails pressed a green button and before the girls knew it, a machine that they weren't aware of was making a sound that didn't sound too well for the girls and boys. Instead of the machine softly shooting cakes into the girls' hands, it started sparking which somehow impacted the machine's speed. All of a sudden the cake's that were stored inside the machine were flying out, hitting the girls right on the face. Somehow the cakes managed to land on the right girls but what seemed a bit funny to the boys was that the face on the cake was on the girls' face which Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver laughed at. Tails and Shadow both sighed, ashamed at the trio's immaturity._

" _Ugh! What kind of Valentine's gift is this!?" Blaze remarked angrily._

" _Is this some sort of prank?!" Amy yelled, wiping her face._

" _Wait until I find those boys…" Rouge muttered._

" _I got my new dress dirty!" Cream cried._

" _The cake tastes pretty good." Tikal mentioned, licking her lips._

" _We are so sorry girls. The machine somehow malfunctioned at the wrong time." Tails sheepishly apologized._

" _Happy Valentine's day?" Sonic questioned, trying to kill the awkwardness._

" _Don't ever speak to us!" The girls yelled in sync, walking out the door._

 _Present time_

"Hey, that was pretty funny." Sonic chuckled.

"Totally! I think the girls overreacted. After all, they were the ones that came crawling back to us a week later." Knuckles remarked.

"Idiot it was the other way around." Shadow replied.

"Anywayyyy…what should we get them?" Silver asked.

"Maybe we can give all of them lockets with certain charms and in the middle a heart locket with our pictures." Tails suggested.

"That's actually a very good idea! And luckily for us, there's an arts and crafts store right over there! Let's go!" Silver excitedly remarked, floating towards the store. Everyone quickly followed behind Silver and made their way inside the store. Silver somehow managed to quickly find the aisle where the charms and bracelets were located in.

"Hey guys! I found my charms for Blaze. I chose this smiley face charm because I always manage to make her smile and her smile makes me smile. My second charm is the bird because it will remind Blaze how we both always have fun flying together. Well, I help her out and it's just a fun way to hang out when we're bored. My third charm is the book. I chose the book because Blaze knows I hate reading and it will remind her about this funny moment we once had at the library. Because of me, she isn't allowed at the local library anymore. The final charm is the heart which will be in the middle with my picture on it. Pretty neat huh?" Silver asked, proud of his charm bracelet.

"Oh yeah? Well, for my Ames, I will choose this shoe to remind her of our daily runs with her chasing me for fun. My second charm will be a TV because we both love watching movies every Saturday night at her house since she always gets new movies every Friday. Third charm will be a tree because of our secret place that involves various trees with beautiful flowers on them. We always go there when we need time to talk and spend alone time without any distractions. My final charm is a heart as well where my picture will be as we all agreed." Sonic spoke, admiring his charm.

"Ugh. You guys don't know how to pick charms. Let me show you how it's done. I'll pick this emerald charm because Tikal and I revolve around it a lot. My second charm is a fist to remind Knuckles of my aggressive nature. Third charm will be a sleepy sheep because Tikal knows how much I sleep a lot when it comes to guarding the emerald. Final charm is the heart. Beat that." Knuckles challenged.

"Well, my charm for Cream will be special. My first charm is a cake because she loves baking cakes and she even taught me how! Second charm will be a screwdriver because she knows how much I love building and she's actually getting into it. Third charm will be her pet chao cheese. We both love cheese. Final charm is a heart as well.

"Do I have to explain mine?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." The boys replied in sync.

"Well, my first charm will be a necklace because she loves jewelry. Second charm will be a gun because of the way we work for G.U.N. My third charm will be a smiley face because only she can make me smile other than Rose and it'll remind her that. Fourth charm is a heart. Now can we leave?" Shadow asked. Everyone nodded in reply and headed to cash register to pay. Once they finished, they headed out to make their way to Amy's house where they were supposed to meet.

 _At Amy's house_

"You girls ready? This will be payback for last year's incident. Now, we're going to use pies and we'll secretly set them in my backyard. I placed a ton of traps so like if they step on this clear string, they will trigger all the pies. I set about 30 traps so they can't miss." Amy explained. The girls nodded in agreement and hid in their places a bit far away from the traps. Once they were all hidden, Amy heard the guys' voice making their way towards the backyard. Once they were outside, Amy had to record the action that was soon to happen.

"Hey Ames? You out here?" Sonic asked, looking around.

"Yeah, I'm by the vegetable garden. Just make your way towards here." Amy replied.

"Alright." Sonic and the guys did as told and once they took a few steps forwards, Shadow seemed to have stepped on a piece of string and before the boys knew it, a group of pies surrounding the whole backyard was aiming for the boys which caught them by surprise.

"U-U-Uh Ames? What's up with the pies?" Sonic nervously asked. He didn't hear any reply and all of a sudden the pies released from their holding position and the boys were being hit by all the pies which hurt a bit because they were released at a strong speed. It took about 20 seconds before the pies ran out. The girls came out laughing.

"What was that for!?" Knuckles yelled.

"Did you think we weren't going to do anything about last year's incident?" Rouge asked, not surprised.

"N-No…" Knuckles muttered.

The girls crossed their arms and couldn't help but notice that each of the guys were holding what seemed to be a charm bracelet. Each girl took their charm bracelet and squealed with joy. They put the charm bracelet and moved it around, admiring its beauty.

"Aw. For us? Thank you!" The girls said in sync, kissing each one of them on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day." The boys muttered.

"Where's our Valentines?" Shadow asked.

"The pies were your Valentines." Cream replied.

"Gr…" The boys muttered.

"Happy Valentine's Day! We love you!" The girls exclaimed, loudly.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this small simple one-shot! Once again, I hope you have an awesome Valentine's Day because nobody deserves to spend it alone. Till next time! 3**


End file.
